


Rules of Engagement

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eleventh Doctor Era, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's habit of kissing people gets him into trouble with the Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules of Engagement

When the Master staggered out of a rip in spacetime and into the control room of the Doctor's TARDIS, it felt like the most natural thing in the universe to kiss him.

He found himself on his back, his jaw throbbing. The Master stood over him, fists clenched. "If you ever do that to me again -- "

"It was just a kiss," the Doctor said. He smiled, to cover his confusion. "You used to like kissing."

The Master bared his teeth. "If you ever touch me again, Doctor, I will snap your neck, and take my chances with your next regeneration."


End file.
